


Nocturnal thoughts

by Nea



Category: Little Miss Sunshine
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/pseuds/Nea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwayne's thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocturnal thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful beta Elandae and everyone who made me comfortable with writing this.

So, Dwayne ~~is in...~~ has a ~~crush~~ thing...

 

Don't call it a crush, like it's a high-school crush, because it isn't like that at all. It's a thing. That's a pretty good description of it. A thing. But not for a random girl from his high-school; Dwayne has a thing for Frank.

 

Because Frank seems to be the only one who understands how Dwayne feels. Not about the ~~crush~~ thing. Dwayne is pretty sure no one knows about it and he wants to keep it like that. Because Frank is way older. And his uncle.

 

Frank appeared, all broken and hopeless and desperate and yet with this inner strength that keeps him going. He probably doesn't even feel that it's there, but Dwayne does, and it makes him feel like there finally is someone like him. Someone who doesn't believe in all that bullshit winning talk Richard is giving them all the time. Someone who doesn't want them to be a normal family, like Sheryl wants them to be, or his little sister who is obsessed with beauty pageants. Richard's father is taking drugs and is obsessed with sex. They are pretty far away from normal, if you ask Dwayne. Including Dwayne, actually, but you know, if you want to survive in that family and get out to follow your dreams, you have to be a bit weird.

 

That's why he and Frank instantly got along. Frank is the living proof that you can make a life of doing what you love. And Dwayne wants to be able to do that, too. You could say that Frank inspires him in a way. Not to kill himself, no, but to live his own life the way he wants it...

 

Sighing, Dwayne turns around in his bed, watching Frank on his cot, his face illuminated by the moonlight. Who is looking at him in return.

"You don't need to stay awake because of me. I won't do anything", he says and Dwayne shakes his head. No. That's not why he can't sleep.

 

He reaches out for his notepad and pencil, flips it open and scribbles _Are you unhappy because you're gay?_ He shows Frank the page.

"No." Frank answers immediately. "That's nothing you have to be ashamed of, okay?"

 

Dwayne nods and hopes he doesn't blush.

 

"I'm unhappy because I fell in love with the wrong person..." Frank continues. "And because of a few other things, that I mentioned at dinner already..."

 

Dwayne nods again, grateful that Frank doesn't want to know why he is asking. He doesn't know how to explain that he may be... That he and Frank may have another thing in common. He isn't ready, yet.

 

They fall silent for a moment, both lost in their nocturnal thoughts, then Dwayne writes _Your ex must be really stupid..._.

 

Frank reads it, looks at it for a while and asks, without looking away from it: "Can I keep that?"

 

Dwayne just shrugs, so Frank rips the piece of paper from its notepad. He folds it, grabs his wallet and stores the note inside.

 

Then he finally looks at Dwayne again. "Thank you."

 

Dwayne gives him a ghost of a smile and shrugs again, before they both close their eyes and try to fall asleep.


End file.
